The present invention relates to devices, methods and computer program products for facilitating alerting and enhancing situational awareness near airport runways and taxiways, and in particular to devices, methods and computer program products for generating situational awareness advisories and alerts as a function of a position of an installation aircraft and an incursion aircraft relative to airport runways.
Runway incursions and taxiway transgressions are currently well recognized as major flight safety issues. Runway incursions and taxiway transgressions usually involve an inappropriate entry to either or both of a taxiway and a runway and potentially can result in unsafe separation from other aircraft or ground vehicles. As with any aviation accident or incident, the causal chain of events leading to runway incursions and inappropriate taxiway transgressions is complex. Current data show that these events include consequences such as: take-off or landing from a taxiway; take-off and landing from an incorrect runway; turning onto an incorrect taxiway; unauthorized take-off or landing; unauthorized runway crossing or taxing across an active runway; failure to hold short of a runway prior to departure or unauthorized runway entry; and unauthorized taxiing. Many occurrences of these events involve poor pilot approach or on-the-ground situational awareness that has not been overcome by either current traffic controls or tower instructions. Furthermore, existing “runway picker” algorithms are useless during taxi because they simply select the closest runway endpoint.